Street Fury
Capcom SNK Playmore ---- '''Prologue ---- Location: Metro City, New York or South town A powerful boss attempting to make the Earth into his evil world. He heard there are strongest warriors here to defend the earth to defeat evil. He thinks it’s interesting to test out their abilities. The tournament of ‘Mephistopheles’ is changed to ‘ADDIS’. ‘In this tournament there are no rules. Whoever the strongest fighter survives going on the next battle as the winner. If you lose it won’t garneted your survival so do be careful. If one of you fighters got the guts to stand up against ‘powerful beginning. A powerful boss named ‘Orochimaru’ is the one who will steal the powers of all the remaining fighters of making himself into a ‘GOD’ to make the world a new dark reality. Along side him there’s the former boss named ‘Gerna’ and the ninja assassin named Yuka along with gang solders. Before the next member there’s another former assassin named Gina Neville who used to work for Gerna to kill the gang leader but things have changed. Because Gina discovered that Gerna is responsible for her parent’s death. Neji is the new street fighter and devil day break as Alba Meria’s replacement. Since Alba departure teaming up with Luise to find his twin brother Soiree Meria. He’s been put in charge to take care of South town and other places. Meanwhile at New York City there’s a chaos at downtown because there’s a battle between good against evil. A dark warrior named Shenlong who’s the adopted son of Akuma fighting against another fighter was half evil half good named Gerna since he traveled to New York trying to test his abilities. But he’s too powerful for him because he uses the dark hado then he disappeared into darkness. ' In the dark mansion' Zero Hyo is the boss serves under the master of ‘ADDIS’ as one of their slaves. His darkness mission to steal and gather information of all the fighters and use them as evil super soldiers for their evil deeds. He is the DNA clone of the original Hyo with the combined DNA of the original Zero and his powers have become more powerful then all the fighters put together. Note that Orochi Hyo is his power up form but it’s not used yet due to his low on energy, he also needs the combined powers from all the fighters to awaken his darkness powers. His sub- boss is one of his slaves he used to brainwashed one of them, or one of the fighters prevent the others from reaching the final stage. ---- Characters ---- Ryuji- Main Character and Hero of the series. Fighting as destined he can weld lighting with flames naturally. He has strong sense of justice to defeat evil. Sasuke- Rival/ born enemy of Ryuji, A lone wolf character, he’s a bit self-cantered and defeats anyone who stand in his way. Saya- A new high school student attends Tayo HS. Her friends are Sakura and Hinata. Brad Styles- Nothing much about his past, a professional fighter founds himself in a fighting tournament. Myuki- Heroine fighter Sui-Li-Hong: Heroine kung fu fighter, and a new high school member of Justice High School and her boyfriend is Jack Hawk. Jack Hawk: A fighter learns fighting the hard way and has mixed Fighting Styles and the member of Justice High School. Gotten- A high school student of tayo and best friend of Ryuji, Jason, Kin and Soya. Shenlong- Evil-semi fighter with the dark hado. Shin Long- He has Dark Hado mixed with Orochi’s powers. Orochi Sakuke- His wild evil self is been processed by Orochi’s darkness. Evil Ryuji- His evil self is been processed by the Dark Hado. Jason Nikaido- An electrical fighter and a friend to Ryuji, Gotten and Kin. Category:Fan Fiction Category:RFyle11